Japanese laid-open patent publication (JP-A) No. 2010-250145 discloses a work tool which is provided with a dynamic vibration reducer having a weight disposed on a shaft and elastic members disposed on both sides of the weight.
In this work tool, the weight is forcibly driven by reciprocating movement of an end of one of the elastic members.